Starting from a Desire
by KurobaraIto
Summary: It all started on a fine day of my first high school summer break.


Hyoudou Issei and his two friends were walking around inside the mall, trying to find some beauties to ogle. Since today was summer break, they didn't really have anything to do. Though, their search wasn't fruitful at all. Sure, the mall is packed with people, but seeing beauties to ogle were rare.

Thus, the three of them sat on a bench outside the mall to rest.

"Dammit. This isn't how I thought I would spend my first high school summer break is," Issei muttered weakly to his two friends.

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah, I thought with my entrance to Kuoh Academy, I will get a girlfriend…"

"…But here we are. Three guys just hanging out, trying to see some pretty girls because our life sucks big time. I feel so pathetic." Motohama continued.

"Yeah…" Issei agreed. "I mean, we didn't even have the money to go the beach, damn it! I wanna see beautiful girls in sexy bikini!" Issei shouted to the sky.

Motohama and Matsuda joined with a 'Yeah!'

"Now I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Same."

If only, Issei thought. If only something interesting would happen.

Then, as if his wish was heard by God, the people around them started to run and scream.

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

People were exiting the mall in a hurry, screaming like they were being chased by a monster. Then they saw it. The monster the people were running from. It has mainly green coloration mixed with black, and the most striking thing is its two horns protruding from its head similar to stag beetle horns. It was standing around, looking for something. It didn't even register that it was scaring people, too concentrated by its search.

Suddenly the monster looked at them. It started taking a step. That act made people panicked even more, but none were more panicked than Issei at the moment. That monster was looking straight at him. It was staring at him before it began taking steps.

That monster was targeting him!

It continued to approach Issei, step by step. Fear struck him. Would the monster kill him? He tried to take a step back and run but found himself rooted from fear. His legs wouldn't move. It was trembling so hard and wouldn't move.

Move dammit! Move! His brain commanded, but his legs wouldn't obey it.

The menacing monster came straight at him.

"Aaaaahhhhh…. Ahhhhh!"

He was still a virgin for God sake, but this was the end for him. There wasn't fear. There was just resignation. He resigned himself to fate.

And then the monster stopped just directly in front of him. In its hand was a silver piece of coin. The monster then raised its hand to his eye-level and suddenly there were pains. So much pain.

"Ghhgaaah!"

The pain was short. And when he opened his eyes, there was another monster in front of him. This one was like the unholy union between zombie and mummy. But that wasn't his focus for now. He touched all his body parts.

"I'm still alive?"

Just for that fact, Hyoudou Issei is grateful. The two monsters then left him sitting on the ground in relief.

"That was terrifying…" Issei looked around and found no one, not even Matsuda and Motohama who probably ran away in fear. "I should probably go home and go to bed early, but…"

Even though the monsters had already left, his legs were still trembling. "I think a rest is in order," Issei stood up and sat on the bench.

Five minutes later, there was a scream of a woman and he froze. Was the monster coming again?

He was proven right when the monster came to his view. The zombie-mummy monster was carrying two women who shrieked in fear. When the monster saw him, it began to run and then dropped the women near him. The monster then howled, and suddenly it transformed into an even uglier monster. Its body was now white with brown stripes. Its head was brown and has monstrous shape.

Issei and the two women were frozen in fear.

Then, from its mouth, it shot white fluids to the two women. In a matter of seconds, the fluid hardened and became a cocoon tightening the women's body and only left their heads. As if satisfied with its work, the white monster turned and ran, leaving him and the two cocooned women.

"What? What just happened?"

"You tell me! Are you the one commanding that monster?" one of the women shouted at him.

"Hell no, miss! I was terrified by it how can I control it!? I thought it was out to get me, you know?!" Issei replied back at the woman.

"Um… can you release us?" the other women softly asked.

Issei nodded and approached the two cocooned women. He tried to rip the white cocoon with all his power, but it didn't budge. The cocoon was too strong for his bare hand.

"Ugggghhhh!"

Nothing. Not even a tear.

"I'm sorry, miss. Seems like I can't do it."

From behind him, a screech was aimed at them.

"Shit," Issei said. "It's the monster, isn't it? It's behind me, isn't it?"

The second woman nodded in fear and Issei turned his head. His eyes met a fist of the monster.

"Ghah!" the white monster punched him in the face, and his body was thrown away from the second woman's cocoon.

It then screeched once more before dumping the new woman on its shoulder and wrap her with a cocoon.

"Another woman?"

As if nodding at his question, the monster screeched again and then left. But this time, it hadn't moved that far before a bike crashed into it.

"Ankh! The Yummy's already matured!"

"That damn Uva. To think he chose this far away place… Eiji!"

Two newcomers came with the bike. One was a man with brown hair, and the other was a blond-haired man. The blond then threw three colorful coins at the one he called Eiji. Eiji then put the coin into his… belt? Before he used the black and round thing and ran it on the belt.

"TAKA, TORA, BATTA! TATOBA, TATOBA TATOBA!"

With fancy lights coming out of the belt, Eiji transformed into a… HOLY… A KAMEN RIDER WAS HERE!

Eiji then engaged the white monster into a fistfight.

"Oi, you're the host huh?" Meanwhile the blond, Ankh approached him.

"Uh, what?" honestly he didn't understand what this man was talking about.

"Anyway," Ankh looked around and saw the three cocooned women. "What's happening here? Kidnapping women?"

"I don't know. Suddenly it started to kidnap these women and then wrap them in the white cocoon."

"Oi, blonde guy, you seem to understand the situation," the first women spoke. "Can you release us?"

"I've already tried, miss. But I'm not strong enough to rip it," Issei explained to the first women. "Not to mention that monster who at first just dumped you and ignore me suddenly punched me in the face for trying to tear it apart."

"Is that so?" Ankh had a contemplative look on his face. But their attention shifted as the five heard a cry of pain from the Kamen Rider. The Kamen Rider body was wrapped in white silk.

"Eiji!" Ankh threw another coin at the Kamen Rider.

"Thanks, Ankh!"

"TAKA, KAMAKIRI, BATTA!"

The Kamen Rider then used its new side-arm knife to cut the silk and launched a counterattack.

"Boy. What is your desire?"

"Huh?" Issei titled his head in confusion. "What do you mean? My desire?"

"Yes. That monster is born from your desire," Ankh explained shortly.

His desire, huh? Just before the green monster attacked, he and his friends wanted to go to the beach and see women in bikinis. Issei then looked at the three cocooned women. Yup. That's not what drives the monster.

"I don't know. Recently I truly want to go to the beach to see sexy women in bikinis and pick up some chicks, but… none of the three women here have shown their body! That cruel monster instead wrapped them up!"

"What about another desire? What you wanted the most in your life. Tell me."

"E-eh?!"

"Hurry up!" Ankh demanded.

"W-Well, it's… harem king I guess," Issei mumbled the last part to himself.

"I can't hear you!"

"My desire is to be a harem king!" Issei ended up shouting at the annoyed Ankh.

The other people present there besides Issei gaped. Three women plus Ankh stared at him with an incredulous expression. No one said anything because of the revelation. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the monster and the Rider fighting.

Then the first woman laughed so hard she went into a coughing fit. The second woman blushed as she got what was implied, and the new woman just lets out an 'ara-ara'. As for Ankh, he facepalmed so hard that the slap was loud.

"So the Yummy kidnapped these women because it interpreted your desire to be a harem king."

"I'm truly sorry please forgive me!" Issei bowed down to the three cocooned women. "Because of my selfish desire, you three became the victim. I never wanted it all like this. This isn't right."

"Still doesn't change the fact that it's your desire, boy. Hehehe, to think you have that kind of desire, hahahahahacoughcoughcough. Oh damn, my throat is parched," the first women laughed at him and went into coughing fit again.

"U-Umm," the second women tried to grab Issei's attention. "Th-That's a good dream. Don't give up."

Issei wanted to cry.

"Ara-ara, to think that there's still someone that wants this old widow…"

"I'm truly sorry!"

"You know, the Yummies are known to take their hosts' desire to an extreme level," Ankh spoke up. "Anyway, Eiji's about to finish. He'll cut the cocoon down for you, so wait for a while."

Ankh was right. Not a minute later, the Rider brought out a sword, inserted the silver coins that were sprawled around-

"TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!"

-and slashed the monster. It exploded and rained down silver coins.

After that, the Kamen Rider approached them. "Hey Ankh, I was too focused fighting the monster. What's the matter around here?"

"This boy," Ankh pointed at the red-faced and awestruck Issei, "desires to be a harem king. So, the Yummy kidnapped these women and wrapped them up. Free them, Eiji."

"I know, I know, you don't need to order me around." The Rider cut the cocoon and the women were freed.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" the Rider asked him. THE RIDER ASKED HIM HIS NAME! OH GOD, NOBODY WOULD BELIEVE HIM!

"U-Um, i-it's Issei. Hyoudou Issei. But my friends call me Ise."

"Ise-kun, then. Can you listen to me?" The rider put a hand on his shoulder. "Most of the time, the Yummies took their hosts' desire to an extreme level. Ankh said that your desire is to be a harem king, and I know the connotation to that. You might be thinking that you're the lowest of the lowest, a scum. But the fact that the Yummy only kidnapped them speaks of your nature."

Issei looked up at the covered face of the rider.

"You're a good kid."

He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face.

"Keep up the good work, okay."

Finished with Issei, the Rider and Ankh went to their bike and left the scene.

Issei was still sobbing. He couldn't help it. Nobody ever said he was a good person, even his parents, because of his perversity. To have the symbol of justice, a Kamen Rider said that about him, it truly was something that he couldn't describe with words.

He was happy.

He was so happy.

But the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Suddenly he was embraced from behind. "Let it all go, Ise-kun. You can cry."

From her voice, it was the last woman the monster brought, the widower.

"HUAAAAAA!"

"There, there," the woman patted his head as she embraced him tighter.

Three minutes later, Issei stopped crying. He faced the three women brought by the monster and he kneeled down until his forehead hit the ground.

"I'm truly sorry!"

"Bring your head up, Hyoudou Issei," the first woman was the first who spoke. Issei did so. "How do I say it, ah screw it! Thing is, I didn't blame you so there's nothing to forgive."

"But-"

He was interrupted by the third woman. "But nothing, Ise-kun. The Kamen Rider is right. You are a good kid."

"I-I thought," the second woman spoke up, startling the others. "I thought when I was grabbed by the monster, it would, you know… um, doing _that_ , so I am glad it doesn't…" the woman blushed as she said that.

"Say, I have a question," the first woman interjected. "How would you try having a harem, anyway? I was angry enough to dump my boyfriend when he cheated on me, that bastard… next time I see him I'll castrate him and burn the remains."

"To be honest, I don't know. I'm not even popular in school so my chance of having even one girlfriend is zero percent, let alone a harem, heh."

"So wanna try, Hyoudou Issei?"

"Huh?"

"Let me reiterate, my name is Suzuka Kanami. Wanna try having a girlfriend?" the first woman offered to him.

Eh? What is this?

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this because I just dumped my boyfriend or anything. I'm doing this for your sake, okay. You want to be a harem king but you have zero experience in relationships? I just had mine destroyed by my bastard of an ex-boyfriend. I'm not going to let you become another him. Understand?"

Issei gaped at her. What?

"T-That's not fair!" the second woman suddenly exclaimed. "I-I also want to try being with Issei-san…"

"Why?"

The two women looked at him.

"I am known as a pervert in my school, I peeped the girls changing room, I have many porn magazines hidden in my room despite the fact that minors couldn't buy them legally. My grades are not something I can proudly boast. Even my parents gave up on me. There's nothing positive about me so why?"

"It's because you're kind and honest, Issei-san," the second woman replied.

"Don't make me laugh. Me? kind? There's nothing kind about me. That monster didn't assault you because I'm too coward to even consider that. So please don't say that. I don't need your pity."

"Geez, you're too hard on yourself. And I have said my piece. You may view yourself as a scum, but how many girls have you toyed with? Peeping? Not to undermine the women's value or anything but the difference between peeping and not peeping is just the girl's permission. My ex certainly loves to peek on me changing on my apartment. That's not toying with women. Porn magazine? My ex has collections of porn videos that we sometimes watched together. You a pervert? My ex certainly is one. He was the dead last on his entire school record. His parents gave up on him. But despite that, we certainly had a good time, until that bastard cheated on me. just you wait, I'll stab you in the back just like how you stabbed me behind my back," Kanami spoke with a soft tone. "So yes. My offer still stands. How about it?"

Issei looked at her, and then looked at the second woman. "I… I want to, but I'm afraid of hurting her," Issei pointed at the second woman.

"Huh?" Kanami said in confusion, while the second woman gasped.

"I-I didn't mean to… I… I'm sorry, Issei-san. I was selfish!" the second woman began to run but was stopped by the widower.

"Let's all introduce ourselves first, my name is Aiba Haruka," the widower spoke.

"Suzuka Kanami."

"Hyoudou Issei."

"…Kousaki Minori."

"Minori-chan, you're not at fault. Nor does Ise-kun and Kanami-san." Haruka began. "Kanami-san offers Ise-kun to be his boyfriend, Ise-kun wants to accept but he's afraid of hurting you. That proves that you are truly a kind man, Ise-kun. Nobody is at fault," Haruka embraced Minori tightly.

"Ise-kun wants to be a harem king, yes?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yes. I want to."

"Then why don't we three become your girlfriends?"

"""EEEEEHHHH?!"""

"Think about it, Ise-kun wants to have a harem. Kanami-san wants to try a relationship with Ise-kun. Minori-chan wants to be Ise-kun's boyfriend. And I am a lonely widow who wants a companion. Isn't it perfect? How about it, Ise-kun? Three as a start is good enough, right?"

Too many things swirling inside Issei's mind that he fainted.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

My name is Hyoudou Issei, but people close to me call me Ise. I am a second year at Kuoh Academy. I am infamous at my school because of my perverted tendencies. Together with my two friends, we were known as the Perverted Trio.

But despite that fact, I have three girlfriends whom I love and love me back. The long story on how a pervert can have three girlfriends started on my first year's summer break.  
However, having three girlfriends still doesn't stop me from being shocked. Well, there were too many shocking things about the relationship of the four of us, but still, I thought I can handle anything thrown at me after that.

"Please go out with me!"

No no I take that back. I can't handle a girl confessing to me! To me!

This girl. She is closing her eyes after confessing to me. She must be scared to see my reaction. W-Well, certainly I wouldn't mind going out with a cute girl like her. In fact, my dream is to be a harem king! Having three girlfriends is just a stepping stone!

So yeah. She's cute. But…

"Sigh… I'm sorry. But having four girlfriends would destroy the balance we set. It's hard enough to maintain my times having three girlfriends. The current me does not have the right to date you at all. This does not mean that I don't like you. I certainly want to know you better. But my obligation to my three girlfriends stops me from doing so. I can't go out with you."

The girl's eyes opened in shock.

"I'm truly sorry, miss."

Suddenly the phone inside my pocket rings and when I answer, it's Kanami-san. Kanami-san is one of my girlfriends. She's a college student.  
 _  
"Yo Ise! You're free, aren't you? Come to Haruka-san's place. She's got a feast prepared for the four of us."_

Haruka-san is also one of my girlfriends. She's a widower, her husband died two years ago. Her house is also the usual place we four hang out.

"Okay then. I'm going. Will Minori-chan be there?"

Minori-chan is a first-year high school student from neighbor school. In fact, the girl who confessed wore the same uniform as Minori-chan.  
 _  
"Yup, Minori will be there. Also prepare yourself, Ise! After the feast, we will feast on you! Hahahahaha!"_

Kanami-san also has the tendency to make bad jokes. Wait, what? Feast on me?

"Your joke is bad as usual."  
 _  
"Nuh uh, Ise-chan. Since Minori is a high school girl now, she wanted_ that _. So Haruka-san thought to make her and your first time memorable. How about that? Get here fast, handsome."_  
And then she hung up.

I put my phone back to my pocket, all the while struggling to contain my grin. Finally! Finally! I'm going to say goodbye to my wizard-in-training buddy Matsuda and Motohama! Goodbye, you bastards! This Hyoudou Issei will learn the feeling of heaven first!

* * *

 **Enjoy  
**


End file.
